Aloha 'Oe
by Sk1b00t
Summary: It's summer vacation in Peach Creek, and what better way to relax than going to Hawaii?


"'Ae?"

"Yes."

"'A'ole pilikia?"

"Your welcome."

"Aloha au ia 'oe?"

"That one wasn't in the note cards you gave me..."

"Yes I know honey, I just wanted to tell you that one."

"Which means...?"

"Look it up Kevin if you want to know that badly! Anyways, I think your ready for Hawaii! Don't you think David?"

I roll my eyes at my frustrating mother, being 'mysterious' again, or that's how she puts it. I turn my attention to my old man trying to find a way to fit all of our luggage in the taxi.

"Umm... Sure Rachael... Whatever floats your boat..."

"Hey Pop, need any help with that?"

"Well, if you can convince your mother that she doesn't need her whole closet, then that would be really helpful!"

"David Terrance Hunt! Don't even DARE think I can't hear you!"

My old man and I jump at her voice. My mother hardly ever screams, but when she does, you know to keep quite. I then casually walk down to the end of my drive way and look at all the other cul-de-sac kids houses. I first, for god knows why, looked at Eddy's house to my right. We don't fight as often anymore since we patched up a couple of years ago, but when we fight we act like we've been rivals our whole existence. I walk more into the street until I could see Ed and Sarah's house. Sarah was a total bitch when we were kids, but she eventually went to anger management classes and became more mellow and now smiles more often. Ed as a kid, was a pretty big kid, but that definitely didn't cover up the fact that he was a complete idiot. His parents were finally concerned about his 'idiocy' sometime in eighth grade. They probably thought it was some sort of 'phase' that he would have grown out of when he got older, but it turns out Ed was just autistic. After some paid classes, Ed started acting like a normal kid. He did better in school, he talked in complete sentences, and he didn't talk about toast and gravy all the time. I would say that was an upgrade. Next was Jimmy's house. I never really talked to him much as a kid, I just remember he was very 'girly' and I always called him fluffy for his hair and personality.

"Hey! Kevin! Don't take to long alright? We're going to be leaving in five!"

I nod at my old man and I look back to find Nazz's house. Nazz and I grew up together, and we've been best friends since. Ever since the fourth grade, everyone has been expecting me to ask Nazz out. Hell, some people already think we're going out. We talked about it a while back, and we both agreed that we are not 'meant to be'. Next was Jonny's old house. He and his family moved just last year and it is still for sale. Jonny was for sure a weird kid, but I would still take him over Eddy any day. After Jonny's was Rolf's. Rolf was the best guy friend you could ever ask for. Sure we were a weird pair when put together, but who even gives a fuck anymore? Rolf also knows how I like my bacon, I like that in a friend. Last but not least was Edd or aka Double D. I have very mixed feelings about him. First off, no one has seen him at school or out of school for the last four months. Ed and Eddy told us that his parents came back and took him to go see his relatives, but does that seriously take four months? Secondly, I've always had this weird vibe whenever I was around him. He was, 'different' than his other two friends, and I have no idea why. In fact, I could actually see him as one of my really good friends, but I guess its too late for that now.

"Hey sourpuss! Don't be sad! Once we are in Hawaii all the fantastic babes will make your mind at ease!"

"Nat, what the actual HELL do you mean by 'we'?"

"Didn't your parents tell ya? They invited me to come along so you won't be bored out of your mind! Aren't you happy KevKev?"

This is going to be one long ass summer.

**First I have to say that Nat belongs to C2ndy2c1d! Secondly, I have to say that I'm still a person who needs improvement in my writing. I would very much appreciate it if you could all tell me if I have a spelling or a grammar mistake that I need to fix. Then lastly I am really open to any ideas and I will give credit to the people who came up with those ideas. I'm kind of winging this story and ideas would be very helpful :) Anyways, till next time!**


End file.
